theshipperdiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Heir to the Throne
Battle for Heir to the Throne was a battle fought between five people who believed that they should be King Stefan's heir when Stefan either retires or dies. The battle begin as King Stefan was growing old and had yet to name an heir. Stefan had always hoped that his much younger wife Natasha, would one day birth him a legitimate son. The five claimants that seeked to be King Stefan's heir were Tom Snow, Thorarm, Prince Vasil, Princess Caroline and Helen. Tom Snow: Tom Snow is King Stefan's bastard son. He was conceived during a one night stand, in which King Stefan fucked some girl named Tea. When Tom learned that his father was King of Skype Falls and didn't have a son, he believed that he should become the heir to his throne. Tom Snow begged his father to legitimize him, but King Stefan refused. King Stefan punched Tom and told him that he can't even look at his bastard face. But Tom continued to push his father hoping that Stefan will start looking him as his son, as his Prince. When King Stefan got tired of Tom's bullshit, he invited him to the Squad's mansion. He told Tom to kneel, and that then he would legitimizes him. Happy Tom kneeled, and King Stefan removed his pants and underwear, and then he took a crap on Tom's face. King Stefan laughed at Tom Snow telling him that he would never legitimize some bastard. Angry and humiliated Tom left the mansion. Thorarm: Thorarm is ex-Prince Tenken's Jesus loving son. He believed that he should be King Stefan's heir as he is Tenken's only child and Stefan's only nephew. According to Thorarm, because Stefan didn't have a son, he should have made his nephew to be his heir. King Stefan told Thorarm that he's not even a Prince, and that he's just the son of Stefan's slave. When Tenken lost the title of Prince, Thorarm lost that title too. Thorarm told King Stefan that he shouldn't punish him because of his father's failure. He said that it wasn't his fault his father Tenken sucked at chess. King Stefan didn't care about Thorarm's touching story. When Thorarm failed, he started thinking of some new ways to become Stefan's heir. After learning that Tenken wasn't even his real father, and that Stefan fucked his mother, Thorarm tried to prove that he is King Stefan's son. Stefan laughed, and told Thorarm that even if that was true, that would just make him another bastard. King Stefan then asked Thorarm if he wanted to taste his poop too. Disgusted Thorarm gave up. Prince Vasil: Prince Vasil is Princess Caroline's first husband and King Stefan's son in law. He was originally Lord of Heineken, but was made Prince of Skype Falls by King Stefan as a reward for being so loyal to his daughter. Prince Vasil believed that if King Stefan made him a Prince and allowed him to join his Squad, he should also make him his heir. After hearing of this, Stefan told Vasil that he will never make him his heir. King Stefan stated that he knew that Vasil jerks off to Queen Natasha every night, and that even when Vasil fucks his daughter, he's thinking of Natasha. Stefan then told him that if he and Queen Natasha ever do anal, he will personally cut Prince Vasil's dick off with a pair of scissors. Prince Vasil was scared to death, and decided to stop asking to be King Stefan's heir. Princess Caroline and Helen: King Stefan's daughters Caroline and Helen believed that men shouldn't be the only option for Stefan's heir. They believed that a woman can be a good leader as well. They told King Stefan that he should choose one of his daughters to be his heir since they are his legal children. Poor Caroline and Helen fought for women's rights, but failed in the end. Battle for Heir to the Throne officially ended when Queen Natasha gave birth to a baby boy. When Tom Snow and Thorarm heard about King Stefan and Queen Natasha's son, they tried to murder the poor baby. They failed, and angry Stefan locked them in the dungeon for eternity as a punishment for their crimes. Gallery: Fun Facts: *Rumor has it that Jesus Christ tried to rescue his boyfriend Thorarm once. He obviously failed. *Tea begged King Stefan to release their son Tom Snow. She even sucked Stefan's dick hoping that then Stefan would release Tom. King Stefan told Tea that he liked her blowjob, but that he will never release that bastard. Category:Story Time